Caliban
is a nation located on the continent of the northwest side of Aeternum. History Caliban has rich history of monarchs, lords, and ladies that represent the Kingdom of Caliban. The kingdom begun in x101 almost 700 years before the current era. Before the monarchy Caliban was ruled by the greatest of noble houses until the House Caliban with their large army took over the nation renaming to Caliban. The other lords were allowed to retain most of their political power and for bring economic stabilization to the nation not to mention out of fear made them the royal family over the entire nation. Due to the mentality of House Caliban creed to conquer the strong have attempted to conquer the Gemma Empire fifty-six times in 600 years, however, they never succeeded. Society & Culture Caliban is an absolute monarchy by which is inherited by the heir. Under the rule of an king or queen, the country also operates with within the government. King distributes economical and political power and authority between four noted Great Houses, who helps maintain the Caliban regions. The Lords also are part of the royal council and paralment within Caliban higher echelon of its authority, and such are well respected. The the protection of the region such as security and miltiaries are personally managed by their respective Great Houses, which it all collectively composed the Cardinal Chapters. While Lords do have adminstritive authority, the Praetor technically has greater power over an Cardinal Chapter and can overule the Lord's orders. Special cases comes with Albus Aquilo, who is the Praetor of the Northern Chapter. With the royal family, the ruling monarchy possess and expresses absolute dominion and authority over the subjects of Caliban, however the kingdom also has an court system. With different leagues depending on the crime at hand, there's the Low Court, Intermediate Court and then the Royal Court by which the King presides as both the judge and jury alongside an council that advise him on the matters during these preceedings. Princes and princesses doesn’t have similar power as the king, and are not military commanders. While they're able to order the Caliban Royal Guard, they can not overrule the command of the king and this extends to the Lords themselves. However the Lord may obey the command of the king's children if they respect them. Geographical The soceity congress within four different regions named after cardinal directons, the North, the East, the West and the South. The North is covered in snower climates with the South being the more hotter regons, with East and West being summer-winter between the two. Castle Caliban is situated in the middle within the City of Caliban and act as the capital city in the kingdom. Military Force Caliban's military are structured into the Caliban Chapters, most into four chapters; Northern Chapter, Eastern Chapter, Southern Chapter and the Western Chapter, all lead by an Praetor. Each of the Chapter contains at most over 1 million members, but that estimation may vary. At their disposal are miltiary armaments of projectiles referred as Arcane firearms developed by Lord Albus Aquilo, the Lord of the North. Most of the equipment, and Holder-type magics was due to Albus and his desire to improve and expand the Caliban kingdom. While each of the noble houses can have a private force. However, aside from the Chapters the lesser noble houses can’t have more than 5000 soldiers for a private force. This was decreed by the King to prevent any civil wars.